


Indiferencia

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Excuse my English!, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Romance, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Prowl and Rewind get married to form an alliance in their kingdoms, neither of them love each other, but Rewind only wants to provide an heir soon.





	Indiferencia

"Are you sure of this? "

Rewind carefully placed the veil he carried on his wedding table, and then turned to see the mech in a large, elegant bed. The Praxian looked at him with a calculating expression, checking to see if he was lying. The minibot nodded as he walked towards him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rewind climbed onto the bed. Prowl looked at him still sitting, waiting for something, but finally gave in and went to bed.

"We can wait" Said the mech "I know it's your first time" He sounded cold despite the words.

"It is, but I want to soon provide an heir." Rewind climbed on top of Prowl and stared at the mech larger than him.

Prowl looked at him with an indifferent expression "We just got married about three hours ago" he finally said.

Rewind sighed internally. I was beginning to lose patience with these excuses "I know you do not like me, I do not like you either, but let's forget who we are and just think about the good of our kingdoms and how to strengthen their ties" Rewind looked at him without emotion.

Prowl watched the minibot on top of him. Thinking of his words and did not find a logical way out. "Good." His next move was to slide his panel, and leave his flaccid peak and nothing excited. Rewind stepped back and before touching the peak he looked at Prowl.

"May l?" I ask. Prowl nodded and looked at the ceiling as he switched off his optics. "Do not worry, I'll take care of everything," Rewind said.

Prowl felt a small soft hand touch his beak, massage it slowly. That made him feel a tingling, almost felt good. The massage increased and another hand appeared around his beak. He suppressed a growl, but it cost him when a wet league touched his point. He started to get hard and felt like a mouth wrapped around his tip, it was a small, tight mouth, he could not swallow his entire beak but still moved his tongue with skill. Prowl thought that maybe Prince Rewind was not a virgin after all, maybe he practiced a little before getting married. Rewind's mouth was warm and very wet, he handled his beak with skill. Prowl grunted as the minibot accelerated its pace by swallowing its beak as deep as it could.

Then he did not feel anything

Prowl wanted to reconnect his optics, but then he felt the wet glossa of Rewind go through the entire axis of his beak. The minibot kept licking the peak all the time until he put his mouth back on the tip. Prowl felt her overload approaching, Rewind's tongue was too talented and wanted more, so she put a hand on the minibot's head and pushed it to swallow deeper.

Rewind seemed to protest. Prowl only grunted when he started to handle it himself, lowered the head of the minibot faster and its tip reacted to that.

"Rewind, I can not anymore...!" Seconds later, he released his head and overloaded. The minibot was covered by the fluids of the largest mech, he looked up and looked at Prowl, who looked back at him.

"I see you enjoyed it" Rewind said and got up to settle in front of Prowl's tip, slipped his panel and left his valve exposed.

Prowl analyzed the Rewind valve "You're ... small" He said almost hesitantly "My spike is too big for you"

Rewind looked at him without emotion "Do not worry, I'll manage" began to accommodate the tip of Prowl and put it in the middle of the folds of his valve, but did not come down, Rewind tried to suppress his tremors, he was afraid ...

"I can handle it now if you wish" Said Prowl and Rewind looked at him "I'll be gentle to be your first time"

Rewind followed him for a few more moments and then nodded. Prowl then held two hands to Rewind and stood on top of him. The minibot watched as Prowl's hard, large beak settled into its entrance. Rewind still looked at him fearfully, so Prowl lowered his head and caught the minibot's lips in a kiss. Rewind seemed to accept the kiss as he began to relax, so he began to dip his beak inside Rewind.

"Ahhh-hh!" Rewind came out of the kiss and let out an agonizing scream.

 It hurt, it hurt a lot

 It felt like its interior stretched and its seals broke leaving energon to escape. Prowl growled more, Rewind if she was a virgin, she could feel her seals breaking and how the energon mixed with the lubricant. He watched almost fascinated as a large protrusion protruded from the abdomen of the minibot, and that his beak still did not fully enter.  
"Prince P-Prowl ...!" Rewind moaned

Prowl was soft, did not move until Rewind was ready. When the minibot seemed to adjust in size, it began to move slowly. Rewind moaned occasionally, put his hands in his mouth to avoid doing so and Prowl almost laughed at that. Soon he began to accelerate and his thrusts were faster. Rewind wrapped his arms around the neck of the larger mech and Prowl hugged the minibot. Soon, Prowl began making his wildest thrusts, Rewind began to moan loudly and shout Prowl's name. Rewind's valve squeezed, indicating that it would soon be overloaded, Prowl was also looking forward to doing it soon.

"Prowl e-ends up inside m-me! We must c-create an h-heir!"

When the time came, he buried his point deeply and inserted it into the gestation chamber. Rewind shrieked loudly and accepted the fluids that filled him, his belly swelled a lot at that. Prowl grunted more as he felt the valve of the minibot suck him and the gestation chamber caught all the fluids. The bigger mech made a great effort not to fall on top of the minibot, so he collapsed to the side, taking Rewind on top of him.

The minibot restarted his visor and looked from the chest of the larger mech "H-hum ... I still feel your beak in m-me" he said with difficulty. Prowl moved forward his tip and left the minibot, followed by his fluids stained with much energy that came out when breaking his seal.

Prowl stroked his back "Rest for a while, then we will continue trying to create a Sparkling"

Rewind shuddered a little at the thought of doing it again, he did not have the strength to move, but nevertheless, they would do it again. With no other option, he turned off his optics and thought of an image of his future Sparkling.


End file.
